


burn and break

by epiproctan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consentacles, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan/pseuds/epiproctan
Summary: Keith follows some local alien tips on how to work off his frustration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> man oh man i saw [that one gorgeous art of keith getting so beautifully fucked by tentacles](http://epiproctan.tumblr.com/post/154341299228/leandrasboy-tentacle-keef-for-fenri) and i knew it was only a matter of time before a fic of it would mysteriously appear on my computer after a late night of writing

The cave was a black, beckoning gap in the craggy face of the mountainside, to Keith’s weak human vision empty of anything but a promising, tempting darkness. Since hesitating just wasn’t something that ever crossed Keith’s mind to do, he didn’t as he approached, instead focusing fully on the entrance ahead of him. It was emptiness cutting into the mountain, a tunneling unknown.

Well, he _knew_ what was there. Or at least what was supposed to be, according to barely-audible whispers of the local alien population, spoken only into his ear with downturned heads, eyes avoiding contact, breaking off abruptly when others so much as glanced in their direction. “Something for the frustrated paladin,” they’d murmured. “Something to relieve your tension.” Keith didn’t know what they could read in him that made them say this, be it the set of his spine or the hold of his jaw, the way his fingers were quick towards his bayard or the way his eyes trailed, hungry, hungry.

The mouth of the cave hung wide, and where light touched inside it, appeared unremarkable except for the small board hung to its side, scribbled over in some faded alien script. Presumably there to inform. Possibly there to warn. Keith had no problem crossing the threshold into the cave’s shadow, though the air, warm and breezy outside, did gain a sudden chill. The soft glow of Keith’s uniform guided his footfalls, and Keith headed further inside.

It was only after a few of those quiet, broken alien half-conversations that Keith had begun to piece together an image of what was being suggested to him. The thing promised to relieve him of his tension, and _what kind_ of tension was bundled up in their implications. There was a vague awareness, somewhere, that the thrill of the promise of it was sick. But he couldn’t deny the tug of it, deep in his gut.

Something dripped in the distance, its steady sound echoing to reach Keith’s ears. From what Keith could see, the walls around him glinted in the weak aquamarine glow, pale and smooth in places, rough and dark in others. Keith ducked beneath a ridge of stalactites, imposing and cautionary, the nip of the cave brushing against his cheeks. The echo of the dripping stuttered. A heavy shifting sounded from somewhere ahead.

Keith had waited until the team was distracted. Shiro was deeply buried in tactical discussion with Allura when he left, Lance was making eyes at the locals. Keith had slipped out of the castle with an offhanded word to Pidge that he’d be back soon. Pidge hadn’t even raised an eyebrow. She didn’t know where he was going. Couldn’t.

Keith paused. Waited. The sound he heard ahead was a rasp against the rocks, a sliding of weight over the smooth ground. It grew in volume, its approach unmistakable. His vision was useless here, only a brief, immediate circle illuminated in feathery blue, its circumference fading quickly. Motion flirted at its periphery. Nothing more than brief flickers, the sense that something there was moving rather than an image. He held.

Its first touch came against his ankle, a fluttering, flighty thing, barely felt through his uniform. The impression it left was both warm and damp. Instinctively, Keith spun, eyes open wide to the darkness, pupils blown huge to invite in light, searching. There was nothing there. Not the hint of motion, not the sound of movement, not the feel of another presence. The beating in his chest spiked and then, when nothing came, slowed as Keith breathed, in and out.

Then the breath _whooshed_ from his lungs, all at once, his legs yanked out from under him from behind.

He sailed through open air. Something constricted hard around his calves. Blind and dizzy, he jerked to a stop upside-down, suspended by the grip on his legs. Blood rushed to his head, his breathing returned in a series of hard gasps. He kicked automatically, struggling. There was little give in his restraints, and they tightened with each strain of muscle.

Twisting, pulling himself up, he caught a glimpse of smooth, long tendrils of pale flesh wrapped around his legs. They gleamed, moist and glossy in the dim light, before Keith’s wrists were suddenly snatched and his body was pulled out, taut. Keith’s exclamation of surprise, his instinctive floundering, were lost in the space of the cave. It no longer echoed back at him.

His hands were drawn together, pressed flush against each other, wrist to wrist, and Keith watched in morbid fascination as the two alien limbs— _tentacles_ , he thought—which had grabbed him snaked around his forearms in a tight coil. They were damp through his clothing, and warm to the touch. Dripping with thick streams of a slimy secretion, their tips bulged plump and rounded. They followed along the surface of his clothing, leisurely, as if searching with their poking, prodding heads. They weren’t rough, but they held firm where Keith gave resistance.

They were undeniably stronger than he was. Faster too, probably. And all-encompassing, surrounding. For the first time, Keith began to rethink his drive to come here.

Too late now. The tentacles traced down the inside of his thighs, the other set nearly at his shoulders. He shuddered.

The one that brushed against his lips was a surprise. It was another, new limb entirely, its slick coating his lips, smearing on his cheek, as it wriggled gently against his mouth. Keith parted his lips to gasp but found the space meant for air occupied by warm, wet flesh instead. A heavy, slick, squirming weight slid across his tongue, strangely tasteless. He had to lower his jaw, stretch his lips wide to accommodate its girth. He breathed in deep through his nose as it pushed further, heedless of his teeth, writhing warm and wet in his mouth.

A low sound hummed in his throat. _Oh_. He swallowed down the hot slick, tried to adjust his tongue. The tentacle pushed in, inching towards the back of his mouth.

Distracted as he was, he didn’t realize his clothes were peeling off his body until he felt the suit being dragged up over the jut of his hips, the curve of his ass exposed to the now-steamy air of the cave. The light from his uniform winked out as its parts dropped to the floor with dull _thuds_ , and his world was plunged piece by piece into darkness. He could no longer see the limbs that held him, but instead he could feel their smooth, moist slide against his bare skin. The raw strength in the ones that still hung him up by the ankles was evident against his own muscles as they curled around him. The curious, seeking motions of the ones that tugged his sleeves and gloves from his arms were warm on his hands. They enveloped his forearms, tightened, pulled his elbows straight.

Keith felt well-supported, cradled, stretched out. The chill of the cave had disappeared, replaced instead by a heavy heat, and he closed his eyes against the unrelenting darkness. In his mouth, the limb teased, drawing out only to shove back inside. It nudged up under his tongue. Keith follow along, licking the flat of his tongue over its tip, then swirling it in a broad, slow circle.

The—the _thing_ —probably appreciated this. The tentacles squeezed, tightened, then loosened infinitesimally. Keith relaxed into their grip, slumping against them. His spine curved naturally, his legs fell open, and they allowed him to take this more comfortable position as he breathed deep through his nose and opened his throat, saliva, or perhaps slime, leaking from the corner of his mouth. His heart, a burning thrum in his chest, pounded hard enough to fill the entire cavity between his ribs. His lungs ached.

The limb in his mouth made no move towards his throat, though. Instead it retreated completely from his lips, and a breathy moan settled against Keith’s tongue in its place. It was hardly a satisfying replacement and left him feeling abruptly cool.

But then there was a touch on the small of his back, a wet heat, sending sparks shooting off under his skin. It traced along the curve of his lower spine, slipping over his tailbone, before dipping into the cleft of his ass. Parting him there, holding him apart, Keith felt a heated flush race over the surface of his body, turning his skin to fire. He reflectively bucked, but his restraints held firm.

Its prehensility allowed it to trace the ring of tight muscle it found there, slowly, slowly, coating the area with slick as it lazily circled. Keith moaned again, the sound pushing itself up, unbidden, from somewhere deep within his gut. As if to silence him, as if to please him, another tentacle ghosted against his lips, then dived between them, filling his mouth again. Keith’s spine arched, and the tentacle at his ass nudged gently at his hole.

Keith tried to voice an impatient growl around his mouthful, but this new tentacle was pushy, aggressive. It wormed its way to the back of his mouth, shoved into his throat. Keith couldn’t do anything for a moment but splutter and try to gasp in air, unprepared for the assault. When it backed towards the front of his mouth again, Keith swallowed to sooth the ache in his throat, barely noticing as he was breached from behind until the limb pushed in with more force. At this his legs jerked automatically, though it slipped inside almost painlessly, the stretch around it eased by the abundant slick.

In fact, Keith found himself pushing his hips back towards it in the next movement, hungry for more of its bulk. Right now it was only a teasing promise, the working undulation just inside of him, playing at his edges. It refused to budge forward more than a fraction of a centimeter at a time, sweetly savoring everything it could spread its slick over again and again before advancing. The process of filling him was slow, drawn-out, like filling a bucket drop by drop. It was hot against his entrance, searing at it pushed unhurriedly against his walls, warm where it wrapped around his wrists and ankles and slid against his tongue. Keith whined around his full mouth, his teeth scraping over smooth skin. The creature didn’t seem to mind.

Quite the opposite. A second tentacle ghosted down the curve of Keith’s thigh, passing over where other the appendages hung him up, glided over the valley at the junction of his leg and his ass. As the first one inside of him dragged onwards, this second one mimicked its initial motions, circling the outer muscle where Keith was stretched and sensitive. He was finally reaching a satisfied sort of fullness, but the offer of _more_ was heady and dizzying. His breaths were all taken in abrupt heaving gasps, in through his nose when his esophagus cleared. His jaw ached from the constant push-and-pull, his throat raw and hollow from the intrusion, but the filthy soreness twisted into triumphant pleasure as slime and saliva dribbled out of his mouth, down his chin.

Mirroring the motion in his mouth the appendage inside his ass began a slow pull back, a firm drive forward. The first few were tentative, testing, leaving Keith pulling at his restraints, eager, frantic. But the speed built, the exploring continued. In a moment the second tentacle had begun to push its way in alongside the first, and the first gathered itself into a rhythm, one that shook Keith’s entire body. One that made him tremble deep inside his gut, in the very pit of him, all of his interior melting into molten heat.

He’d never felt anything like this before. Nothing this far-reaching, this all-encompassing. It passed beyond any conceivable experience, something else entirely from what _this_ sort of thing normally was like. Nothing could reach this deep. Nothing could surround him so entirely.

Keith was drenched, sweat, slime, tears, precome leaking everywhere, dripping down his body, slick rivulets coursing over his skin. It gathered on the curve of his ass, falling in fat, thick drops, matted his hair to his forehead and the back of his neck and his cheeks, slipped between the ridges of his trembling muscles. It felt thick and heavy on his skin.

It sped up.

Keith tried to open his mouth further, begging for more to fill him, but his jaw was already unhinged, his throat already forced wide. More limbs dragged over his skin now, exploring the burning surface of his body, tucking themselves between his thighs dragged closer together, sliding over the protrusion of bone at his hips, the dip of his spine, the unforgiving lines of his chest, the hard muscles of his torso, the sloping curve of his lower stomach. Together the two appendages within him writhed in opposition, pressing into everything within him that sang, in turn. A fight raged, pulsed inside of him. He could suffer the shocks of it, jolting hot through his pelvis, at every miniscule movement, each twitch magnified to an earthquake.

The thickness in his mouth interrupted and choked any sounds that came out of him, leaving only stifled growls and deep humming moans, the wet slither of the tentacles as they brushed against each other, the sloppy dripping of liquid, the gurgle and suck of his orifices. More slime spilled out of Keith’s ass with every thrust, squelching in a way that made his toes curl into the flesh looped around them.

Something swelled. _Everything_ swelled. Everything inside of him, Keith’s own body, the tempo, the creature. It all grew in size and in speed, in volume, in intensity. The thrusts powered into Keith, like they could fuck him through. It was relentlessly, enormously, painfully tight, rushing in his ears, bruising hard through his chest, contorting his face, dragging at all his muscles, pressing at his hips. The feeling coalesced into a tension, squeezed dense and hard, constraints shuddering on the points of his skin, everything pulling in, tensing, drawn inward with a pull stronger than gravity. It pushed upwards with nowhere to go, a strangled scream, an uncontrolled, frantic bucking, a thousand sparks of burning, burning flame.

And it went.

All at once, it gave way, a crash like he was bursting free into the darkness, wiping him completely of all sound and sight and thought. With unmet jerks of his hips Keith spilled, splattered onto his already-wet skin. And he floated, untethered, mind unreachable. His muscles convulsed, loosening as he did, but not before something else came free. A choking splash against the back of his throat, a hard pump somewhere deep inside of him.

Keith had no choice but to swallow it down, to lick clean anything he could reach with his tongue. It was disgustingly pleasant, and he was unaware, loose, pliant. Filled to capacity in every square inch of himself, his bones liquid, his skull full of air and come and nothing else.

The appendages deposited Keith, very gently, on the ground, laying him against its uneven surface first by his shoulders and then rolled down to his legs. Through the darkness came a shuffling, shifting, and the pieces of his uniform pushed up against his side as Keith tried to struggle upright. He found his limbs woefully, humorously useless, partially asleep and fully relaxed with exhaustion. He managed to push himself up into a sit, felt the spiking soreness driving up his spine, through his hips, in his jaw and his throat. The slide of weight on rock then retreated entirely, leaving the space feeling all too enormous, the darkness oppressive and weighty, the single _drip, drip_ from somewhere beyond lonely and unsettling. But Keith’s mind dispelled these things the moment they crossed it, lost in a cloud.

After a moment of catching his breath, of feeling his heart rate slow from an unstoppable thunder to a jumpy allegro, he reached out with clumsy, shaking fingers and began to pull his uniform on over damp skin and soaked hair. It clung uncomfortably to his body, but the blue glow stuttered back into existence, and this was somehow consoling, having his vision back, if only in the limited context of his own self and the ground immediately beneath him.

Keith pushed himself to his feet, knees quaking like a newborn fawn, and took a few agonized steps in the direction he’d come. It was a sweet, distant, absent twinge, Keith still lost somewhere between bliss and contentment. He braced himself against the wall and caught sight of the distant glow of the mouth of the cave, and stumbled his way towards it. All he needed now was to get back to the castle, where he could bathe and sink into an undisturbed sleep.

He found himself grinning, perhaps loopily, as he emerged blinking into the sunlight.

At the very least, he’d gotten laid by an alien before Lance had. The locals had been right. He’d needed that.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i wrote this with pining keith in mind. who’s he pining after? i have my own ideas about that but i’ll let you decide for yourself ;D
> 
> happy new year everyone!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/epiproctan) [tumblr](http://epiproctan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
